


Nothing Promised, No Regrets

by smaragdbird



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Flirting, M/M, One Night Stands, Pre-Star Wars: The Force Awakens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 23:28:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9095386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smaragdbird/pseuds/smaragdbird
Summary: Luke didn't always stay on that island. He snuck back to civilization occasionally, needing supplies and the comfort of other living beings. On once such trip, needing to take the edge off his lonliness, he had a dalliance with a handsome pilot. What Luke doesn't expect after Rey convinces him to come back with her is to see said pilot on the Resistance base.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [this ](http://tfa-kink.dreamwidth.org/2821.html?thread=4097797#cmt4097797) prompt

“Come here often?” The guy next to him asked with a flirty grin. He was about Luke’s height with luscious black hair and mischievous dark eyes and maybe half Luke’s age.

“Not really, no”, Luke replied.

“Well then let me buy you a drink to celebrate you being here”, the guy said.

“If you want”, Luke was somewhat amused that the guy was talking to him when he had already caught the eye of roughly half the people in this bar.

The guy looked at him from under his lashes. He was unfairly attractive, Luke thought. “Wouldn’t have offered if I didn’t want to”, he said huskily.

“A Correllian Sunrise for me”, Luke said.

“Sounds good. I’ll have one of these as well.” The guy ordered, then turned to Luke again and said, “I’m Poe by the way.”

“Luke”, Luke said before he could think better of it.

“What brings you to Coruscant, Luke?” There was something obscene about the way Poe’s lips wrapped around his name.

“Supply run.” It wasn’t even a lie. He hadn’t had to fly all the way to Coruscant for that but he liked the anonymity a core planet city provided. “What about you?”

“Shore leave. I’m the best pilot the Republic has.”

Luke raised his eyebrows. “I heard that was Wedge Antilles.”

Poe grinned. “Not anymore. The admiral himself admitted it.”

So Wedge had made it to admiral. Good for him, Luke thought.

Their drinks arrived, colourful and sweet and with more alcohol than was maybe prudent.

“So, where are you from Luke?” Poe asked. 

“Here and there”, Luke answered. There was something familiar about Poe but he couldn’t tell why. He would’ve certainly remembered him if they had met before. “What about you?”

“Yavin 4, but I’m currently stationed in the Abelas system.” Poe raked his eyes over Luke. “You know, I could swear I’ve met you before. Maybe in a different life? Cause I’d remember those eyes.”

For a moment Luke had thought Poe had recognised him. As a pick-up line it was a pretty good one though. He smiled. “Does that line usually work or are people already swooning over you when you tell them that you’re the galaxy’s best pilot?”

“You tell me.”

Luke didn’t know why Poe was playing so hard to get him but he appreciated it. Ach-To wasn’t exactly filled with young men falling over themselves to get him into bed.

“I liked the compliment about my eyes”, Luke replied.

“Enough to follow me back to my hotel?”

Luke’s eyes flashed. “Convince me.”

“Oh, I can do that”, Poe said and kissed him. It was definitely the most passionate, toe-curling, dirty kiss Luke had ever had and it left him breathless and weak in the knees.

“Convinced?” Poe asked, licking his lips.

“More than”, Luke replied. Maybe it was foolish and perhaps even risky to follow a guy he knew next to nothing about but it had been more than fifteen years since he got laid and he really didn’t want to think straight right now.

Poe took his hand and led him through the crowd until they reached the street. But just outside the club the first thing he did was pull Luke into yet another kiss which earned them some cat calls.

“At this rate we’ll never make it to your room”, Luke said, smiling against Poe’s lips.

“Can’t have that, can we?” Poe murmured but all he did was kiss Luke again. Not that Luke was complaining. In fact he might have made a small noise of protest when Poe eventually pulled away from him. “Come on”, Poe grinned when he pulled Luke towards his speeder.

/

The next morning Poe insisted on driving Luke to the spaceport when Luke said that he’d have to go back today.

“And here I hoped I could spend my entire leave with you in this room”, Poe replied and he had even sounded only half joking.

“You should find someone younger if that’s what you want”, Luke said.

“Nah, I don’t think I’ll be able to find anyone with eyes like yours anywhere else.”

Luke smiled at that and shook his head at the same time. This was definitely the best supply run he had ever done. 

Now in the spaceport Poe looked around curiously. “What ship are you flying?”

Luke told him.

“That’s…wow…impressive you made till here.”

“Not quite as flashy as a T-85 X-Wing”, Luke teased him. “You wouldn’t have taken the title of best pilot from Wedge Antilles flying that.”

Poe smirked. “I’m the best pilot because of my skills, not because of my ship. I can fly anything.”

“Anything?” Luke asked doubtful.

“Sure, I’ve been flying since my mum took me up in her old A-Wing when I was six. It’s in my blood. My mum once took on an Imperial Star Destroyer in an old Naboo fighter with only two more of them as backup.”

Suddenly Luke knew why Poe had seemed familiar. Not only was he the spitting image of Shara, they also had met before. At Shara’s funeral when Poe had been eight. It was a good thing he lived on a hidden planet far, far away because if Kes ever found out what happened last night...

“...one of them was General Organa”, he heard Poe say who remained blissfully unaware to the revelation Luke had just had. “She’s amazing. Don’t tell this to anyone but I had a poster of her in my room when I grew up.”

Poe’s cheeks looked a little flushed, which Luke found made him only more attractive. “I don’t know”, he said teasingly. “If I ever meet her, I might have to tell her that.”

Poe laughed. “Sure, why not.”

They stopped in front of Luke’s ship. It did look like it was mostly held together with duct tape and the Force but it did its job. Though Luke would’ve loved to fly one of the new X-Wings the Republic had. He wondered if he could beat Poe or not. 

“That’s me”, Luke said. “It was nice meeting you, Poe.”

Poe bit his lip. “It was more than nice, Mr. Understatement.”

Luke smiled and kissed him. He felt strangely reluctant to leave Poe, to return to an empty planet. Maybe he should come out of exile but something, the Force most likely, was telling him to stay put. His time to return hadn’t come yet.

“Guess I’ll be seeing you”, Poe said, sounding a little reluctant himself. 

“Maybe”, Luke replied. “Take care.”

“You too”, Poe cast a dubious look at Luke’s ship. “And good luck, you’re going to need it with that.”

As he watched Poe walk away, knowing what was lurking in the depths of the galaxy, Luke added very quietly, “And may the Force be with you.”

/

Luke hugged Leia as tightly as he could. He had missed her so badly and going by how tightly she hugged him back, she had missed him too.

“I should’ve come earlier”, he said. “I’m so sorry.” He had needed the time away after what Ben had done but maybe fourteen years had been too long. Staying away had been the coward’s choice when his friends had needed him.

“You’re here now”, she said firmly and wiped the tears from her face. “And I have a new pilot who can destroy anti-planetary weapons just as well as you and Wedge could.”

“I can do more than just fly, you know”, he said, picking up her light tone. They would have time to talk later, when they were not on a landing strip. “I was a moisture farmer for twenty years.”

“Don’t have much need for that on a temperate planet.”

“Well, you have your useless brother back anyway.”

“And it better stays that way.”

Rey came towards them followed by two men. One was Finn, the ex-stormtrooper that she had told Luke about and the other one – Luke’s heart beat a little faster. Poe was just as handsome as he had been a year ago and going by the look on his face as he spotted Luke he hadn’t forgotten him either.

“Master Skywalker”, Rey greeted him. “These are Finn and Poe, my friends.” She sounded so proud that she had friends that Luke’s heart ached for her. Tatooine hadn’t been the best place to grow up either but at least he had had a family and friends there. There was protesting beeping coming from the ground. “And BB8 of course”, Rey added.

“It’s so nice to meet you”, Finn said and offered his hand which Luke shook. 

“Likewise”, he said. “Rey told me a lot about your heroics.”

He turned to Poe and the look Poe gave him sent shivers down his spine.

“You were lucky I wasn’t on shore leave with Jessika. She’d have recognized you immediately.”

Rey and Finn looked confused while Leia just waited. 

“And if you’re Resistance now I’m guessing that Wedge has reclaimed his title as the Republic’s best pilot.”

“How –“Rey started to ask.

“We’ve met”, Luke told her. “On Coruscant about a year ago.”

“And you didn’t know it was him?” Finn asked Poe.

“Poe grew up with Leia’s poster on his wall, not mine”, Luke said.

Poe blushed to his roots and Leia laughed. “Nothing your dad didn’t tell me already when you joined”, she told Poe who didn’t look that much more reassured by it.

“You said I could tell her”, Luke said to Poe.

“That was not...I thought...don’t remind me.”

“You can have him later”, Leia said and although Luke was sure she didn’t mean it like that – actually no, he wasn’t sure at all. “But for now I’ve got to catch up with my brother.”

/

“Come here often?” Poe grinned at him as he sat his tray down opposite Luke.

“First time”, Luke replied. “And you?”

“I’m a regular.” Poe raked his eyes over Luke in a way that was only too familiar. “So, in Leia’s words, can I have now?”

“If you want me.”

“Thought I had made that pretty clear last year.”

“That was a year ago. Things change.”

“I thought about it”, Poe said. “But I couldn’t find anyone with eyes like that.”

“You really think giving the same compliment twice is going to get you what you want?”

“I could also tell you that I’m the best pilot of the Resistance”, Poe replied, smile curling his lips. 

Luke’s eyes flashed. “Not for long.”

“So that’s how it is.” Poe smirked, “Bring it, flyboy.”

/

“Kriffin Hell, Poe, you did not”, Jess shrieked. She was covering her eyes with her hand. When General Organa had told her to fetch Poe and Luke, Jess hadn’t thought she’d find them in the same bed.

“Was there something you needed?” Poe asked.

“The General told me to get you and Skywalker. Your meeting started ten minutes ago.”

Poe curse and swung his legs out of bed, not caring that he was naked. Luke certainly appreciated the view.

“Anything else?” He asked Jessika who was still standing in the doorway.

“You are so dead, Dameron”, she muttered and left.

“Welcome to the Resistance”, Poe said dryly.

“Thought I had the welcome last night.” He ran his eyes over Poe who still stood naked in the middle of the room.

“Stop looking at me like that”, Poe said. “I don’t have time.”

“You need to shower anyway and so do I. Might as well do it at the same time.”

“You’re devious”, Poe grinned and leaned down to kiss him. “I like it.”

“Cunning is a Jedi virtue”, Luke replied, “Or so I’ve been told.”

He let Poe pull him to his feet and followed him to the shower. “Sorry”, he told Leia in his thoughts. “We’re going to be late.”

“You don’t say”, he heard her in his mind, down to that dryly amused tone. “Make it quick.”

“Yes, ma’am”, Luke told her before cutting the connection and pulling Poe under the spray.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me [ here](http://smaragdbird.tumblr.com/) on tumblr


End file.
